


Put On A Show

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Tatara has been taking pole dancing classes behind Mikoto’s back to surprise her girlfriend.





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Capiohere on twitter. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/161168334549/put-on-a-show)

“What’s this?”

“A pole,” Tatara replied innocently.

“I can see that. Why is it in our bedroom?”

Mikoto had returned to the apartment above the bar to find the new fixture in the middle of her room, a few feet away from the bed, along with her girlfriend, who was sitting cross-legged on the mattress with a sheepish grin on her face. There was music playing quietly from the speakers on the chest of drawers, a slow, rhythmic song with a female singer and lots of bass that Mikoto didn’t know the name of.

“You know those dance fitness classes I’ve been going to for the past few months?”

“Yes?”

“Well… technically they were pole dancing classes…” Tatara confessed, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger with a playful look on her face. “I wanted to surprise you, so, surprise?”

Well, that explained her outfit at least- Tatara was sitting in nothing but her underwear, a bralette and briefs made from matching floral maroon lace that left little to the imagination.

As Mikoto walked over to where her girlfriend sat, she paused to wrap her fingers around the pole and give it a quick shake to check it was strong enough to hold Tatara’s weight, and surely enough, it held firm.

“Does Kusanagi know this is here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What Kusanagi doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

“He’s gonna string you up,” Mikoto pointed out.

“Worth it.”

Mikoto couldn’t disagree with that.

At that point, Tatara’s patience at Mikoto’s questioning appeared to wear thin, and she climbed off the mattress to seize the front of her t-shirt and pull her towards the bed. Mikoto smirked faintly as she let her partner drag her across the room, admiring the little impatient pout on Tatara’s lips. Obediently, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, and Tatara gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before half-skipping across the floorboards towards where the pole stood in the middle of the room.

She paused, seeming to listen for the beat of the music as she rested her hand against the metal, then turned to press her back to it, reaching up behind herself to grip the pole as she leaned forward. Mikoto watched her intently, her eyes roaming across her slightly parted thighs and arched back. Then she turned to start walking around the pole, her steps long and languid, exaggerating the sway of her hips. As she walked, she wrapped her hands around the pole, then with a deft movement, she leapt upwards to hook her leg around the metal and swung in graceful circles, letting herself slide downwards with each rotation until she was lying on the ground, one leg still wrapped around the pole and the other extending upwards, toes pointed like a ballerina. Then, in another practiced movement, she was on her feet again, her body undulating as she pressed her front to the pole, then lifted herself off the ground once more, tipping upside down and extending her legs above her head in a neat split.

As the routine continued, her movements became increasingly complex as she held herself suspended above the ground, twisting her body around the pole with a graceful sex appeal that made Mikoto’s throat go dry. Tatara knew exactly what she was doing, taking every opportunity to demonstrate her flexibility as she pressed her body to the metal, her movements controlled as she extended her long, slender legs, and arched her back. Every so often, she would shoot flirty glances over at her girlfriend and catch her lower lip between her teeth. The late evening light flooding in through the open window was a deep amber colour, and it cast stark shadows across her body, picking out the muscle definition building in her limbs. Tatara had always been skinny- her hips were narrow, her arms and legs were long and wiry, her stomach was flat and her breasts were small, but now that Mikoto thought about it, she could see the strength building in Tatara’s willowy figure from the classes she’d been attending, see the muscles in her abdomen tensing as she lifted herself off the ground, see the sweat beading on her skin catching in the light and her ribcage heaving from the exertion…  

At that point, Mikoto’s self-restraint finally snapped and she could no longer sit on her hands. She got hurriedly to her feet and crossed the room to where Tatara was hanging from the pole, still suspended in mid-air. With a smirk, Mikoto hooked her arms beneath Tatara’s thighs to take her weight, pulling her in close and crushing their lips together. Tatara let out a contented sigh at the contact, wrapping her legs around Mikoto’s waist as she melted into the kiss. Mikoto’s lips moved imperatively against her partner’s; the desire that had built up in the few short minutes she’d been watching the dance burned in her every movement, in the firmness of her grip on Tatara’s thighs, in the eagerness of the way she pressed their bodies together, and in the predatory glint in her eye as she broke the kiss to tug on Tatara’s bottom lip with her teeth, drawing a little gasp from her lover’s throat.

Her mouth instantly moved downwards after that, peppering kisses across Tatara’s jawline before sinking her teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking hard on the skin as Tatara whimpered in her ear. Mikoto didn’t pull away until she was satisfied she’d left a deep scarlet mark on the flesh that would blossom into a sizeable bruise later on.

Suddenly, Mikoto lifted her girlfriend up so her legs were hooked over her shoulders, and Tatara let out a yelp of surprise and grasped onto the pole behind her for balance as Mikoto kissed across her chest, which was now at eye level. With trembling fingers, Tatara unfastened her bralette and tossed it aside, and Mikoto was eager to let her mouth travel onto the newly bared flesh. She nipped at the skin of Tatara’s breasts, pausing once more to mark it with another bruise before moving on to wrap her lips around a nipple. Tatara let out a soft gasp at the pressure, letting her head roll back in enjoyment. By the speed at which she was coming to pieces under Mikoto’s touch, it was clear she’d been working herself up to this for quite some time.

Mikoto slid one hand under Tatara’s ass to support her weight as the other wandered upwards to massage her other breast, savouring the way it perfectly filled her cupped palm and the softness of her skin. It seemed almost surreal to think that when they’d first gotten together, Tatara had been insecure about the size of her breasts- Mikoto had always loved them; she thought they were perfect and adorable and made no secret of it, lingering over them with her hungry mouth and hands until the setting sun had almost completely sunk past the horizon and darkness had begun to settle within their bedroom. It was only once Tatara had begun to squirm impatiently, her whimpers growing higher in pitch as she became more and more needy that Mikoto finally moved on, lifting Tatara up on her shoulders to kiss down her stomach until she was holding her hips level with her face. Tatara let out a shaky huff of anticipation, letting go of the pole with one hand to run her fingers through Mikoto’s hair as she set about kissing every inch of bare thigh she could reach, before finally brushing her lips across the growing damp spot in Tatara’s underwear.

Tatara let out an impatient moan, her limbs already trembling in arousal, and she hissed: “P-put me down already before I lose my balance.”

Mikoto smirked against her skin, then turned around obediently and carried Tatara over to the bed, where she lay her down with her legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. As Mikoto knelt down between her thighs, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Tatara’s panties, then slid them off slowly and discarded them onto the floorboards.

As soon as Tatara was naked, Mikoto took a moment to admire the sight before her: her girlfriend lying sprawled out on the bedspread with her legs wide open, her eyes half-lidded with arousal, her lips hanging open as she panted, and her hair mussed. The love bites that littered her skin stood out, a deep violet against the pink blush that had crept down her chest. God, she was beautiful.

“K-King…” Tatara whimpered, the poorly-suppressed desperation once again beginning to seep into her voice, and Mikoto leaned in dutifully, pressing her mouth to the top of her inner thigh to leave one final love bite, before at last allowing her lips to ghost across to where they were wanted the most. She kissed Tatara’s clit softly, then flicked her tongue across it, delighting in the little yelp of pleasure that escaped her partner’s throat. At the sound, Mikoto decided that was enough teasing, and unable to hold herself back anymore, she leaned forward to bury her face between her lover’s thighs, lapping up the wetness that had accumulated there eagerly. Tatara let out a low groan of satisfaction, reaching down to grip onto Mikoto’s hair as her other hand fisted in the sheets and she rocked her hips slowly towards the sensation.

Having had enough of tormenting her, Mikoto had set straight to work, sweeping her tongue across the flesh in her mouth and sucking and tugging on it gently with her lips in just the way that she knew her lover liked it, shuddering in enjoyment at the incoherent whines that were now flowing freely out of Tatara’s mouth. Tatara had always been a very vocal lover, and the noises she made, high-pitched and desperate little yelps and mewls that she couldn’t quite stifle, gasps of “King,” and breathy profanities that she didn’t normally use outside of the bedroom, set Mikoto’s blood alight. She ran her hands all over Tatara’s body reverently, skimming her fingertips down her chest and torso and over her thighs until they finally wandered up between her legs to press a finger inside her, thrusting it in time with the lapping of her tongue.

All of the build-up had Tatara on the edge quickly. Her hips bucked towards Mikoto’s mouth, and her whole body had begun to tremble violently as she clawed at the sheets and tugged on Mikoto’s hair. It was barely a few minutes before her cries of ecstasy caught in her throat and her back arched clear of the mattress. Mikoto let out a low groan of satisfaction as she felt her lover tighten around the digits inside her, relishing in the sight of the first wave of her orgasm rippling through her. She slowed the movement of her tongue, letting Tatara ride out her climax, then gently withdrew her fingers and pressed a kiss to her clit before she pulled away and shifted up the bed to lie beside her girlfriend, who was gasping for breath, her eyes still closed in bliss. Slowly, and still trembling, Tatara rolled onto her side to cuddle up to her partner, reaching for her hand and lifting it slowly to lick her fingers clean. Mikoto bit her lip at the sight, then as soon as Tatara’s mouth was free, she leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Tatara was still breathless as she broke the kiss to look up at Mikoto through her eyelashes and said playfully: “Your turn?”

“You can barely move,” Mikoto pointed out.

“I don’t need to move. Get naked and sit on my face.”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her directness, but she wasn’t about to say no. As quickly as she could, she pulled off her shirt and jeans, unable to avoid noticing the way Tatara’s eyes remained transfixed on her, her pupils dilating as Mikoto bared more of her skin. When Mikoto took off her bra, Tatara’s teeth closed around her bottom lip and she let out a soft whine; Mikoto usually wore sports bras to keep her chest out of the way should a fight break out, and it was easy to forget how much bigger her breasts were when they weren’t hidden away beneath her clothes. Tatara reached out eagerly towards her, her gaze fixed on her chest, and Mikoto chuckled, stepping out of her panties and crawling onto the bed.   

Tatara’s arms were still shaking as she seized Mikoto by the waist to pull her down on top of her (or at least tried to- she was still far too weak from her climax to be able to shift much weight, but Mikoto obediently followed the guidance of her hands). Their lips met once again, and Tatara groaned at the taste of herself on Mikoto’s tongue. But she grew impatient very quickly, breaking the kiss to let her mouth trail down Mikoto’s throat before pausing over her collarbone to suck on the skin, repaying her in kind for the copious love bites she’d left behind earlier. Once she was satisfied that the handful of red marks she’d left would darken into bruises later on, Tatara’s mouth continued downwards to pepper Mikoto’s cleavage with kisses. Her eyes slid closed in enjoyment as she took a while to simply explore the skin with her mouth before she finally closed her lips around a nipple to suck on it. Her hand rose eagerly to massage the other breast. At the attention, Mikoto let out a low, appreciative groan, but it was nowhere near as loud as the constant whimpers of arousal escaping Tatara’s lips as she relished in the task in hand. She made no secret of how much she loved Mikoto’s chest.

It took Tatara a long time to build up the willpower to tear her lips away from her lover’s cleavage- she gave the patch of flesh she’d been marking one final nibble before continuing downwards, kissing down Mikoto’s abs and pulling on her thighs to encourage her to move up the bed until she was kneeling over Tatara’s face, smirking down at her girlfriend.

As soon as Tatara had Mikoto where she wanted her, her lips immediately returned to her skin, peppering kisses up Mikoto’s thighs, but her patience was wearing thin. Too eager to bother teasing her any longer, Tatara wasted no time in allowing her mouth to gravitate straight up to Mikoto’s groin to sweep her tongue across her clit. A low moan hitched in Mikoto’s throat at the sensation, and Tatara shivered at the sound, smirking at the taste of the wetness that was almost dripping down her thighs. Mikoto wasn’t the most expressive of women, but these little things she couldn’t control about her body betrayed her, and Tatara loved it. She relished in being privy to these little giveaways that revealed she wasn’t quite as composed as she appeared; how wet she’d gotten was one of them; and the way her hips twitched, grinding ever so subtly against Tatara’s mouth, was another.

Tatara let out a groan of enjoyment at the knowledge of her girlfriend’s pleasure, wrapping her arms around Mikoto’s thighs and digging in her nails as she teased her with her tongue. The movements of Tatara’s mouth were deft and practiced- by now she knew exactly what it was that made her girlfriend tick. Her lips closed around the swollen flesh and she sucked hard, and the way the tip of her tongue flicked rapidly across Mikoto’s clit made her brace her hand against the wall to keep herself upright. Tatara could feel her thighs tensing beneath her fingers.

As time passed, it became increasingly difficult for Mikoto to keep her cool. Every so often, Tatara would circle her tongue in a way that made her hips buck involuntarily, or made her breath hitch in her throat, her back arch, her teeth close around her lip. Finally, her thighs began to tremble, only subtly, but Tatara could feel it, and the movement of her hips became jerky. Her breath quickened, and then she gasped suddenly, her head tipping back in ecstasy as Tatara felt her twitch as the first waves of her orgasm swept over her. A low groan, deep and satisfied, escaped her lips, followed by a whisper of:

“Totsuka…”

Tatara kept lapping at her slowly, shivering at the sound of her name, until Mikoto’s breathing returned to a less jagged rhythm, and she lifted herself off Tatara’s face to sink onto the mattress beside her. Tatara licked her lips mischievously, sitting up a little to steal a kiss before tucking herself beneath her girlfriend’s arm with a sigh of satisfaction.

“You don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” Mikoto said casually, raising an eyebrow, and a shudder ran down Tatara’s spine. She grinned.

“Of course not. When do you ever leave it at one~?”

“Any preference?”

“You know what I’m gonna say~.”

Mikoto smirked, then rolled over towards the edge of the mattress and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a black harness and a dildo made from smooth purple silicone. Tatara made a quiet noise of disapproval in her throat, and Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her, then obediently replaced the toy and retrieved a larger one, tapered at the tip but longer and thicker at the base than the first. Tatara smiled in innocent approval.

“Slut,” Mikoto murmured, the shadow of a playful smile still curling the corners of her lips, and Tatara giggled.

“Only for you~,” she replied, then crawled across the bed to reach into the drawer herself and pull out a small bullet vibrator. As Mikoto slipped the harness on and tightened it, Tatara laid back on the mattress and switched on the toy in her hand, watching her girlfriend intently as she teased her nipple with the gentle vibrations. Then she slid the toy down between her thighs, skimming the smooth plastic over the slick skin between her thighs, over her perineum and up between her lips until it finally grazed her clit, swollen and sensitive from the earlier attention from Mikoto’s mouth. She gasped softly as she circled the flesh with the tip of the toy, her back arching and her thighs tensing at the sensation. Tatara was very aware of the way Mikoto’s gaze was fixed on her, drinking in the sight of her playing with herself with lust scorching in her eyes. But Tatara was staring back just as intently, and as such she didn’t miss the way Mikoto’s hands trembled ever so slightly as she positioned the dildo in the harness, and she felt a smug smile twitch across her face. She took a deep sense of satisfaction from being the only person who could make the Red King shiver like that.

As Mikoto crawled onto the bed between Tatara’s parted thighs, Tatara grinned, tugging on the waistband of the harness so she could tuck the bullet she’d just been playing with into a small pocket on the inside of the garment. A low growl of pleasure escaped Mikoto’s throat as the fabric pressed the buzzing toy against her clit, turned up to its highest setting by a smirking Tatara as she’d positioned it in the harness.

Biting her lip, Mikoto trailed her fingers up Tatara’s arms, gathering her slender wrists into the grip of one hand as she pushed her down onto her back and pinned her to the pillows above her head. With the free hand, Mikoto positioned the head of the dildo against Tatara’s entrance, rubbing the tip over her clit and watching Tatara whimper and squirm from the teasing before she finally allowed it to slip inside her.

“King…”

Tatara sighed the nickname in satisfaction as Mikoto’s hips rocked forward to meet her own, seating the dildo hilt-deep inside her. She could feel faintly the vibrations of the toy through the fabric of the harness, but it was nothing compared to the sweet sensation of being filled, the white-hot pressure of the curved tip of the toy rubbing against her g-spot, and the friction of Mikoto’s pelvis grinding against her own, each rock of her hips sending sparks flying up Tatara’s spine from her groin. Her thrusts were slow and steady at first, and Mikoto shifted so her fingers were twined with Tatara’s as she pressed her hands into the mattress.

Little moans of enjoyment were flooding freely from Tatara’s lips now, and whenever she let out a louder cry, she felt goosebumps spread across Mikoto’s skin where their bodies were pressed together. With a playful grin, Tatara turned her head so her lips were brushing against Mikoto’s cheek, directing the breathy, blissful noises directly into her ear. Mikoto let out a soft, gruff groan in response and buried her face in Tatara’s throat, speeding up the thrusting of her hips. The change in rhythm only intensified the pleasure radiating up through Tatara’s abdomen, and she flung her legs up to wrap around Mikoto’s waist with a yelp of ecstasy, bucking her hips up towards the movement to push the toy deeper, press the vibrator harder against her lover, crush their naked bodies closer together. She wanted more, more of the feverish heat of Mikoto’s skin and more of the electric friction between their groins, and more of the sensation of being stretched, filled, fucked.

“Harder…” Tatara whined against Mikoto’s neck, and she felt her lover’s grip on her hands tighten as a hiss of arousal escaped her throat. Obediently, the movement of Mikoto’s hips accelerated, immediately becoming rougher and more urgent, and Tatara cried out in almost rapturous pleasure as she dug her nails into the backs of Mikoto’s hands. Her thighs tightened to an almost vice-like grip around her waist and her back arched clear of the sheets as her hips jerked towards Mikoto’s.

“King!”

Mikoto let out a low moan of encouragement into Tatara’s ear as her lover’s breath caught in her throat and her movements became clumsy from the trembling. Tatara’s toes curled and her thighs started twitching violently as the ecstasy that set her nerves alight robbed her of control of her body. Then suddenly, she tensed, going very still except for the trembling of her limbs as the first wave of her orgasm paralysed her. Her eyes rolled backwards, and Mikoto kissed her deeply to muffle the cry that she no longer had the self-control to stifle. Her vision had gone white as the pleasure rippled through her in pulses.

After a moment, Mikoto slowed her thrusts, allowing Tatara to ride out her orgasm. Little whimpers escaped her throat with each wave until the pleasure finally died down enough for her to open her eyes, which she hadn’t even realised she’d closed. And she saw Mikoto smirking down at her.

“Y-you aren’t done with me yet are you?” she asked breathlessly.

Mikoto merely chuckled, then flipped the pair of them over so Tatara was sitting on her hips, the toy still sheathed inside her. Tatara let out a whimper at the way it rubbed against her sweet spot.

“Just one more…” Mikoto said teasingly, and Tatara shuddered at the lust in her eyes. She bit her lip in indecision, not sure if she could handle another, (if it weren’t for Mikoto’s hands on her hips, Tatara would have tipped forwards onto her partner’s chest, still shaky from the first two orgasms) but her mind was made up instantly when Mikoto whispered:

“Come on, princess…”

A shiver ran down the length of Tatara’s body. There was something about that nickname that set her every nerve ending alight, something about hearing the gruff voice of her King calling her “princess” that made her knees weak. In normal contexts, it made her heart flutter the way any other pet name might, but right now, with Mikoto lying between her thighs, staring up at her with a seductive grin on her swollen lips…

A rush of adrenaline steadied the shaking in Tatara’s limbs just enough for her to be able to start rocking her hips. Mikoto groaned encouragingly as she gripped her waist to steady her and help her move, lifting Tatara upwards gently and rocking her hips up to meet her as she sank back down. Their movements were slow and sensual, but passionate, their gazes locked even as Tatara’s vision began to blur. She was trembling again, her head rolling back in exhausted ecstasy and sweat beading on the back of her neck as Mikoto helped her to ride her; all Tatara was able to do was roll her hips weakly, grinding her clit against Mikoto’s pelvis as her partner’s strong grip on her waist lifted her and set her down slowly, pressing the curved tip of the toy against that spot that made her squirm. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover it, a meek attempt to keep back the flow of overstimulated whimpers. It felt _too_ good. Tatara felt like her whole body was crackling with lightning, the heat radiating outwards from her pelvis making her body spasm uncontrollably and her breath thicken and snag in her lungs. It was difficult to suppress the shaking now, difficult to stave off the desperation mounting between her thighs. Her body was wracked with tremors by the burning radiating through her that she wanted to quench so badly. But she wouldn’t let herself finish yet, not until Mikoto had had hers.

And by the looks of it, that wasn’t far off. The bucking of Mikoto’s hips became subtly faster and jerkier, the movements no longer the smooth and precise attempt to please her girlfriend they had been before- now they were much more frantic, twitchy, crushing her hips against Tatara’s to make her bodyweight press the vibrator between her thighs harder against herself. Every muscle in her body seemed taut, and the way her hands twitched gave away her desire to dig her nails in.

“Y-you’re close…” Tatara observed, managing a faint smirk, but it was quickly wiped off by a sharp gasp of ecstasy as a slightly rougher thrust hit her _right_ where it felt the best.

Mikoto merely grunted, her voice strained as her nails scratched at Tatara’s back where she held onto her waist.

“Cum for me, King…”

Mikoto swore, her hips jerking upwards suddenly, and her jagged breathing stopped all of a sudden with a sharp gasp. That last thrust made Tatara see stars, and the shock of pleasure was only magnified by the knowledge that Mikoto was climaxing beneath her. Her nails dug into Tatara’s waist; her eyes were screwed shut, and her lips parted in a groan that had stuck in her throat. Her expression was the last thing Tatara saw before her vision began to black out and she allowed herself to tip over the edge. Already overstimulated and oversensitive, Tatara’s release knocked the wind out of her in a high-pitched whimper that she just about managed to smother in her own palm, and as the shockwaves began to subside, she half-collapsed forward onto her girlfriend, all the energy having drained out of her.

Mikoto finally released the breath she’d been holding in a slow, deep sigh of contentment, and she wrapped her arms around Tatara, kissing her forehead, which was damp with sweat. Tatara could feel her pulse thundering in her fingertips and her ears, and she was panting hard, completely spent.

Mikoto allowed her to lie on her chest for a minute or two to catch her breath, before she finally rolled the pair of them over so she could pull out and remove the harness, the vibrator still pressed against her clit clearly beginning to overstimulate her. Through her half-closed eyes, Tatara watched Mikoto’s hands as she unfastened the garment, noticing the way her fingertips were still trembling as she switched off the bullet and set it and the strap-on on the bedside table to deal with later, when their strength had returned. Tatara certainly wouldn’t be getting up any time soon; she was still gasping for air just as hard as she had been right after her climax. She lay completely limp on the mattress, the tremors in her limbs still just as strong as they’d been a few minutes earlier.

“You okay?” Mikoto asked.

Tatara nodded instantly and eagerly, unable to catch her breath long enough to say _Yes, very._

Mikoto chuckled, flopping back down onto the mattress beside her partner to gather her up into her arms and kiss her softly.

“I love you…” Mikoto murmured.

“I love you too,” Tatara replied in a whisper, then buried her face in Mikoto’s chest as, shakily, she cuddled up to the warmth of her body.

They lay like that for a while, Mikoto more than content to hold her partner until she’d caught her breath. It took longer than usual before Tatara’s panting had steadied into a normal rhythm and the shakiness finally subsided from her limbs, but to be fair to her, she’d been very overstimulated by the end.

Once she seemed to have recovered her breath, Mikoto looked down at her and asked softly: “Ready to shower?”

Tatara didn’t reply, and when Mikoto lifted her chin, she saw her eyes were closed and she’d dropped off to sleep- or perhaps passed out with exhaustion would have been a more apt description. Mikoto chuckled quietly, pressing another kiss to her forehead, then settled in to simply watch her dream. Tatara’s face was smooth and relaxed, almost innocent in the faint glow of the streetlights that filtered in through the window, and her cheeks were still flushed pink. She felt so small and slim in Mikoto’s arms, more like a ballerina or a gymnast than a pole dancer, but Mikoto had to admit, the surprise had been a very pleasant one, and she was more than happy to watch her partner practice her new hobby. Especially if every show she put on for her ended like this one.

Mikoto let out another contented sigh, shifting so that Tatara’s head was resting on her arm and the covers were pulled up over their waists. Tatara was normally a light sleeper, but she wasn’t disturbed in the slightest by the movement, so Mikoto decided to let her rest- she deserved it. They could shower in the morning.


End file.
